


The Quiet Game

by misfitsbabe



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Closet Sex, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Teasing, The Quiet Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitsbabe/pseuds/misfitsbabe
Summary: “Oh, I like this. Let's play the quiet game then?” Bucky whispered roughly against Steve's ear.The way that Bucky moved against Steve left him dazed, his own hand had been left to press against Bucky's pants, and he suddenly felt overly aware of the lack of space between them. The closeness of their bodies and the fact that the closet honestly didn't leave him anywhere to go. Beyond the door he could hear Tony still calling for them, but his voice was far away now like he had moved on to search elsewhere-Steve and Bucky move into the avengers tower with the rest of the growing team, they try to slip off, but Tony is looking for Steve before they can spend anytime alone. Steve pulls them into a closet and Bucky suggests playing a little quiet game, getting on his knees he wants Steve to lose.





	The Quiet Game

Living in the tower with the Avengers was awkward at first for Bucky, it took him time to adjust to being around so many people. The way they looked at him when he first got there made him cringe, it made him feel broken and small, but Nat had helped turn it into a home. 

The redhead walked right into his life like they’d been friends their whole lives and assured him he was welcomed. Jokes and pranks erupted within a week of them all living together and Bucky was part of it. It became a home he was very fond of, even when the team was gone he was never alone, not with Vision and Wanda around to bother him.

Inside the tower Steve was surprised that things had turned out so great, he had been sure the only reason the team wanted Bucky in the tower was to keep an eye on him. Now watching them act like children together he wasn't so sure. They were happy now, for the first time in decades he and his lover and best friend were happy. 

It was late in the evening when the pair finally managed to retire to their room- they had been assured there was enough space for them to have their own, but they were far more comfortable near to each other. Just as Steve was about to close the door, his eyes already flitting eagerly between Bucky and the bed, he heard the sound of his name coming from down the hallway in the deep voice of Tony Stark, the last person he felt like dealing with at that moment. Gritting his teeth, he reached out quickly to grab Bucky by the wrist and yanked him into the closet, slamming the door tightly behind them.

A surprised gasp fell from Bucky’s lips as Steve yanked him into the closet and shut the door behind them, opening his mouth to ask what he was doing the blond put a hand over his mouth. Cocking an eyebrow at the other man he took the opportunity to enjoy the dark closet.

Taking the taller man’s hand off his mouth Bucky slipped it down his body pressing it to his crotch and giving Steve a devilish smile when he looked at him shocked. Leaning in slowly, eyes flickering from Steve’s mouth to his eyes Bucky kissed the other man’s neck backing him up into the wall. Wet lips pressed down on the sensitive skin, teeth gently grazed him and his tongue slipped out to lap at the thin layer of sweat forming across his body.

“Oh, I like this. Let's play the quiet game then?” Bucky whispered roughly against steve's ear.

The way that Bucky moved against Steve left him dazed, his own hand had been left to press against Bucky's pants, and he suddenly felt overly aware of the lack of space between them. The closeness of their bodies and the fact that the closet honestly didn't leave him anywhere to go. Beyond the door he could hear Tony still calling for them, but his voice was far away now like he had moved on to search elsewhere

"Knock it off," he hissed through gritted teeth, but with Bucky nipping at his flesh and his fingers still lingering where they'd been placed, he didn't put up a very convincing argument.

The harsh whisper did nothing to deter him, in fact it made him want it even more, he pushed himself harder into the bigger man moving his kisses up to his mouth. Bucky’s hand found it's way up into Steve’s shirt fingers pressing at the hard toned skin under, then sliding down slowly and teasingly down to find Steve’s zipper. Pushing it down so he could slid his eager fingers into the fabric Bucky pulled away to look darkly into the blond’s eyes. Mr. Innocent was already hard and dripping loving every moment of being fondled in the closet like some high schooler. 

It was becoming more and more apparent by the second just how this was going to play out- and it definitely wasn't going to be in Steve's favor. Bucky didn't seem interested in wasting any time whatsoever and his eagerness was contagious. Steve could feel himself full of desire and lust, twisting in the pit of his stomach and causing a quiet moan to echo in the back of his throat. He was quick to bite down on his bottom lip, tilting his head back against the wall. He knew that Bucky was going to drag this out and see what it took to break him down.

The situation alone turned Bucky on, but the fact that his boyfriend was turning shades of red and pretend like he didn't like the idea sent Bucky into a frenzy, if steve was so intent on not getting caught, well Bucky would do anything in his power to make Steve the reason they got caught.Running his thumb over the tip of Steve's dick licking at his bottom lip in the process, Bucky looked up into the other man’s eyes innocently.  
"Can you please st-" his protest died in his throat, replaced with a quick gasp as Bucky quickened his pace  
.  
Watching the reaction on Steve’s face, he felt like he was glowing with happiness, this was what it was supposed to be like, lovers playing silly games with each other. It made the past seem so distant, as if they hadn't suffered as much as they had, as if they hadn't fought wars and lived lifetimes without the other. Bucky let a soft chuckle pass his lips as Steve cut his sentence short, it was pleasing to watch the blond struggle to keep quiet.

“Quiet game Steve. Don’t want Tony walking in on this do you?” 

It was hot as hell watching Steve get so flustered but it wasn't what he had planned. Bucky nipped at Steve's bottom lip once before he pulled off Steve’s shirt so he could start kissing his way down the blond’s chest. The last few inches on his way down Bucky chose to trail his tongue over the taller man’s skin till he reached Steve's now leaking head, he looked up at him with dark gleaming eyes. 

 

“I love you.” He whispered before bringing his lips to the other man’s dick.  
Whatever protest he had been about to give, whatever words he had managed to summon up to try and make Bucky stop before Tony actually managed to find them and he was forced to endure what he was sure would be endless and relentless teasing, the words all died in his throat the instant he felt Bucky's tongue trailing over the head of his eagerly awaiting cock. Groaning a little in pleasure, he moved a hand to tangle into Bucky's hair, twisting the dark strands around his fingers and gazing down longingly at the other man as he held him in place.  
When they had first started all of this, he'd been impressed with how good Bucky was at this- but of course it wasn't the sort of thing he wanted to question and he doubted he would like the answer if he did. Instead, he focused on the feelings of ecstasy that moved through him, the coiling in the pit of his stomach and the fires of desire that licked at the insides of his veins. He had just been about to let out another, louder moan, but he managed to snap his mouth shut as he heard Tony's voice, louder this time and clearly more irritated than before.

 

Of course this was more than just, what it looked like, so of course he had too tease the bigger man, he licked away the precum off the head, pressing his tongue down softly against the sensitive skin, the whole movement was painfully slow. Torture, some would call this torture, but bucky was having way too much fun to care he loved the fact that it turned Steve on to no end. Another slow once over, pulling away slightly so the liquid would string away with him Bucky looked up seductively before he put just the tip inside his mouth, sucking any remaining fluids off. It was honestly turning him on way more than he’d care to admit, moaning against Steve as he started to slowly swallow the man up inch by inch. The intensity of the moment only grew as he heard Tony's voice angrily calling for Steve.  
It was taking all of his willpower to keep himself from completely coming undone under Bucky's expert touch, and even all of his willpower wasn't enough to keep him from jerking his hips forward every so often. He was sure his lip was about to break and bleed from how hard he'd been biting at it to try and keep himself from making so much noise that it gave them away, but even that wasn't enough to keep out the muffled groans and whimpering pleas.  
Bucky could feel himself leaking making a wet spot on his clothes, he was throbbing with desire, but he was having way too much fun to stop. Each surprised sound drove Bucky deeper, faster, he had this obsessive need to hear the other man beg for him, to scream his name and hold him close. Bucky started to feel Steve tense up like he was about to release, pulling away was tougher than he had expected, the fist in his hair resistant to the action, but he managed. Licking his lips he looked up eagerly at Steve waiting for him to come down a little before starting to tease him again, mimicking the first time.  
“B-Buck-" he grunted out, but before he could come into the back of the other man's throat, he had pulled away, and his name was swallowed up in a strangled gasp.

His expression of euphoria quickly turned to a glare directed at the man kneeling before him, but before he could voice his frustrations Bucky had taken him all into his mouth again, and Steve was torn between his irritation and his lust. He knew exactly what he was doing and Steve loved that, knew exactly what the blonde wanted him to do. 

“How long," he asked through gritted teeth, "are you planning to make me suffer?"  
Looking up at Steve, Bucky gripped the blond's hip holding him down so he wouldn't buck to hard into him, the teasing was so good, going slow then speeding up then slowing back down. It was going to drive Steve insane, pressure building almost painfully high then easing back down, and watching Bucky work so hard to dive him over the edge was only making it harder to keep himself restrained.  
“You're gonna lose the game Stevie.” Bucky huffed softly against the head of Steve’s cock.

 

Everything was starting to become overwhelming, lust bubbled up, Bucky wasn't sure at this pointed who wanted it more, him or Steve... His mouth watered thinking about the taste, the heat, he wanted little more than to feel Steve release inside his mouth and swallow it up.  
Bucky took him back into his mouth to stifle another moan. Wanting it so bad, the brown haired man took all of Steve into his mouth running a hand up the blond's stomach. He considered yanking the man down and straddling him, working himself against Steve till they both became consumed with pleasure and gave each other up, till they screamed each others names... But he wanted to win his little game.  
Steve couldn't stand it any longer, he couldn't hold back anymore than he already had. Losing all control, had completely given in to his want and his need for Bucky's touch and warmth and just everything about him. Reaching out to grab Bucky roughly by the hair he shoved himself in as deeply as he could, giving up on all attempts to hold back. Bucky's name fell from his lips in a cry of pleasure as he felt himself release against the back of his throat, lips parted and eyes practically rolled back into his head.  
The orgasm was insanely intense from all of the build up, leaving his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Steve wanted nothing more than to yank Bucky to his feet and kiss him and tell him how much he loved him, how happy he was to have him finally in every possible way. But of course, because nothing could ever be simple, because Bucky always got his way, that was the exact moment the closet door was yanked open to reveal a very unpleasant Tony Stark.  
Pulling away to look back at the harsh light coming through the door where Tony stood, a string if both drool and come followed him, Bucky wiped his mouth awkwardly swallowing what was left so he could speak.

 

"Did you need something?" Bucky asked nonchalantly. 

 

Tony, who looked fairly torn between being horrified at actually having to witness this and ready to fire off a half a dozen biting and snarky remarks.  
"I did," Tony said eventually. "But I think I'm just going to go and, I don't know, try to find a way to get this image out of my mind. Somehow. Probably in a way that required a large quantity of alcohol."  
The man gave a shudder before hurrying off. For a few long seconds, Steve swore his heart was beating so loudly it was echoing. He slowly craned his neck to look down at Bucky, who looked as devious and beautiful as always.  
"I am going to kill you," he stated pointedly, but still he extended a hand to yank the other man to his feet.  
An odd sense of accomplishment filled Bucky up. After the mumbling Tony disappeared, his heart skipped a beat as the man offered idle threats, once on his feet Bucky smiled. Steve smiled down brightly at him before leaning down into him and pressing a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips tasking himself.  
The feel of the other man's kiss sent shivers through him, he hadn't know love could make you feel like this. Pulling away to close the closest door Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, putting his forehead against the other man's.

 

"I love you too.”


End file.
